


Missing Things

by Merfilly



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She missed that more than anything.





	Missing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Drinking cognac and smoking cigars were all well and fine, but that wasn't what Victoria missed most about her brief foray into fame in the Parisian nightclubs. Being a wife had never set particularly well on her shoulders, even to a man like King. Being Victor had shown her why.

She was too independent in all she wished to do.

She missed speaking her mind and having it listened to. She missed people looking at her, not at her husband, to confirm plans.

She wished for it with all her might, trapped by social customs in a role she hated.


End file.
